An Assassin's Lust
by JJ-chan100
Summary: Naruto, one of Konoha City's best Assassins, loves his job. He always gets things done and has fun doing it. Then, due to a surplus of Assassins, he's assigned a partner! Sasuke Uchiha, the Assassin prodigy. With clashing personalities and fighting styles, they have to learn to work together without getting killed! Pairing: SasuNaru Side: NejiGaa, Shiba, KakaIru
1. One Two, Something New

**Hello ****lovely ****readers~**

**Welcome ****to ****the ****first ****chapter ****of **_**An **__**Assassin**__**'**__**s **__**Lust**_**! **

**I****'****m ****one ****of ****those ****writers ****who ****love ****feedback****, ****and ****I****'****d ****be ****happy ****to ****hear ****any ****suggestions ****or ****ideas ****you ****have ****for ****future ****chapters****! ****X****3**

**Pairings****: ****SasuNaru****, ****NejiGaa****, ****ShinoKiba****, ****KakaIru****, ****and ****a ****few ****others****X****3**

**Disclaimer****: ****One ****two****, ****buckle ****my ****shoe****. ****Three ****four****, ****shut ****the ****door****. ****Five ****six****, ****FUCK ****THIS****! ****I ****DON****'****T ****OWN ****NARUTO****, ****DAMN ****IT****! *****sobs*******

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

Pedestrians of many kinds looked up at the night sky in confusion at the sound of a frustrated scream coming from the rooftops. The voice had rang out clearly, surprisingly surpassing the sound of car horns blaring and talkative people. When no other sounds stood out, the citizens of Konoha City went back to their business, carrying on with their repetitive lives. If someone had bothered to continue looking up, they would have just barely been able to see the silhouette of a person jumping from one roof to another, followed by two more.

Naruto Uzumaki, the source of said scream, zipped across the rooftops while dodging small chimneys and satellite dishes, furiously trying to shake off his two tailgaters. As he ran, the cool night air burned his lungs despite the mask that covered his face. The mask resembled that of a fox's face, with pointed, hollow black eyes and three red whiskers stretching across each cheek. A black nose and red curved mouth completed the mask, and he was proud to say that he designed it. That's how he got his name; The Fox.

And like a fox, he scurried across the roofs of Konoha, occasionally looking back to see two men following close behind. At this point, he had two choice. He could either turn around and fight them or he could keep running and try to lose them. He decided to take the ladder, not wanting to shed more blood than he had to. Just because he was an Assassin didn't mean he was a bloodthirsty killer.

With grunt, he jumped off the side of the building he'd been crossing and landed on the fire escape of the building next to it. Ignoring how his bones rattled from the harsh landing, Naruto bolted down the fire escape and into the alley below him. As he ran deeper into the alley, hoping to disappear in the shadows, he pondered how he'd managed to get caught.

His mission had been pretty simple. Go to the big marketing business downtown and kill it's President, Danzo. He didn't know why the man needed to be killed, but it wasn't his place to question it. It had went by pretty smoothly, too. One of the windows on the top floor had been left open, allowing him to slip inside. Being so late at night, only a few people lingered inside the building; none of them except for the President residing on the floor he was on. Naruto had silently slipped into the man's office and slit his throat before he could blink. Afterwards, he had opened up another window and left without anything else occurring. With a frown, Naruto remembered that the window he'd opened gave a little bit of resistance, and he realized that the windows of the President's office might have had silent alarms installed in them. That would probably explain why he was currently being chased.

Though he couldn't see a thing in the near pitch-black alley, Naruto could faintly hear the taps of feet against pavement. He felt a rush of relief at seeing an open dumpster coming into view. Speeding up a little, Naruto ran towards the dumpster and silently jumped in, ignoring the stench that invaded his nostrils. He was just thankful that the large green bin was empty save for a few garbage bags. He held his breath as he heard two sets of footsteps run by, thankful that they kept going. He stayed in the dumpster for a few more minutes, not wanting to take the chance of the men still lingering around. When he finally jumped out, Naruto took in large gulps of air, silently cursing once he realized he would need to shower a few times before the dumpster's scent would leave him.

Sighing, Naruto quietly made his way back through the alley and up the fire escape. He was soon jumping across the rooftops again, heading for the Assassin's main headquarters. In reality, he was heading to the Sharingan Business Co. building, which was just a coverup for the outside world. Naruto's attitude soured when he remembered who was waiting for him back at said building; Iruka Umino, his teacher and guardian. With another sigh, he picked up the pace, not wanting to leave the strict man waiting for longer than needed.

**~~~AN ****ASSASSIN****'****S ****LUST~~~**

"What took you so long?" Iruka demanded, crossing his arm.

Naruto was currently sitting in the older man's office, slowly filling out the mission report that he was always given upon returning. He glanced up at the older man and ignored the irritated frown, focusing more on the hint of concern in his brown eyes.

"Sorry pops-"

"_Naruto_."

Naruto sighed and tried again. "Sorry, Iruka-sensei. I think I tripped a silent alarm, cause I was chased around half the city by two of Danzo's goons after I killed him."

Iruka's frown remained as he studied the blonde before him, trying to see if he was hurt or not. "Really? What happened to them? Did they attack you?"

Chuckling at the older man's concern, Naruto slid his mask to the side of his face and smiled brightly. He pushed his mission report across the wooden desk that separated them. "It's all right here, Iruka-sensei. And calm down, I'm not a kid anymore!"

It was true. Naruto was now nineteen years old and perfectly capable of taking care of himself. He'd been training as a Konoha Assassin since he was ten. Iruka and his boyfriend, Kakashi, had trained him from the beginning, slowly turning him into one of the best Assassins in the business. Well, he wasn't _the __best _but he wouldn't definitely consider himself in the top ten. Nowadays, Iruka and Kakashi do more mentoring and paperwork, but they still go on occasional missions when needed.

Iruka sighed and picked up the paper, quickly scanning over it. "I know you're not a kid anymore, but you certainly _act _like it sometimes! Don't be so careless in the future!" With a huff, Iruka opened up one of his desk drawers and shoved Naruto's mission report inside. Looking back up at the blonde, he said, "Go home, Naruto. You need to rest. There's more ramen in the cabinets if you want any."

Naruto grinned widely at his guardian and stood up. "Thanks, Iruka-sensei!" He slid his mask back over his face and stood up before walking towards the door, eager to get home to a bowl of steaming hot ramen.

"Oh, and one more thing Naruto," The blonde halted in his steps, turning towards the older man. "I know you have work tomorrow at the restaurant, but I need you to come in sometime tomorrow. Kakashi and I have to talk to you."

"Huh? About what?" Naruto asked, his tone laced in confusion. When Iruka needed to talk to him, he usually didn't put it off.

Iruka smiled at him and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. For now, just go home and rest. You deserve it."

Naruto stared at his teacher for a few more seconds before pushing the door open. As he made his way towards the elevators down the hall, his mind mulled through the possibilities of what Iruka and Kakashi needed to talk to him about. It couldn't be about what happened tonight, because he'd made _much _more idiot mistakes in the past. Of course, they might want to talk to him _about _his mistakes during missions. They weren't big mistakes, but Iruka could be strict on those kind of things.

_Then __again__, _Naruto thought with a grin. _Maybe __Kakashi finally __proposed __to __pops__. _

He snickered at the thought of his two teachers getting married, but was quickly brought out of his amusement when he ran into something hard, causing him to stumble back a few steps. The 'something hard' grunted in irritation, obviously not happy with being bumped into. With a glare hidden behind his mask, Naruto looked up at the Assassin before him. He bitterly noticed that the other Assassin, now recognized as a male, was at least a head taller than him. He had jet black hair, styled in a way that resembled a duck's ass, and his mask was styled to resemble a crow. The one thing that stood out to Naruto, though, was the long, bright red scarf that was wrapped around his neck. It seemed to make his very being appear elegant, especially when he walked.

"Watch where you're going." The taller man said, irritation lacing his smooth voice.

Bristling at the command, Naruto clenched his fists angrily. "I should be the one saying that to _you__!_" He knew it was a lie, but he wasn't gonna let some jerk just waltz in here and insult him!

"Hn."

Naruto hissed as the quiet bastard walked by him without another word, their shoulders bumping harshly. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was people who thought they were high and mighty. On the bright side, he would probably never see The Crow, what he assumed was the jerk's name, again. The only Assassins he saw outside of the building was his small group of friends; The Raccoon, The Mutt, The Beetle, The Sloth, The Swan, The Bear, The Turtle, The Rabbit, and The Tiger.**(1)**

Outside of being an Assassin, Naruto worked at a small diner with The Raccoon, Gaara Sabaku, and The Swan, Ino Yamanaka. While his Assassin job paid well, it only paid enough for a little over half of his living expenses, causing him to work a second job on the side.

Muttering something about 'rude bastards', Naruto stepped into the building's elevator and pressed the lobby button. He _really _needed to go home and rest.

**~~~An ****Assassin****'****s ****Lust~~~**

Naruto groaned loudly as he stepped through the door of his house, letting his mask clatter to the ground. As he walked down the hall, passing the kitchen and the living room, he tiredly unclasped his white arm and leg plates, letting them fall where they may. He sighed as he reached the stairs, dreading the walk up. As he made his way upstairs, he slipped off his gloves and slowly began to pry off his chest plate. Once at the top of the stairs, Naruto began to drag himself through another small hallway, passing by a good sized bathroom and few guest rooms. At the end of the hallway, Naruto pushed open his door, groaning as his sore muscles became more and more evident. After kicking off his long boots, he flopped onto his bed, not bothering to take off his under armour. It only took a few seconds before he was dozing off.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING__!_

Naruto nearly screamed in frustration as cell phone began ringing shrilly. The last thing he wanted to do was speak to someone, which was extremely rare for the talkative blonde. Reaching out his arm, he grabbed his phone off of the bedside table and flipped it open, not even bothering to see who was calling.

"What is it?" He muttered rudely, not caring about manners at the moment.

"..."

At the silence on the other end of the line, Naruto slowly rose into a sitting position, a frown on his face. The only person who never greeted him on the phone was his redheaded friend.

"Gaara? What's wrong?"

He heard a small sigh on the other end of the line before he got an answer.

"They gave me a partner..."

At this, Naruto quickly shook away his sleep and pressed the phone closer to his ear. "What do you mean?" He could practically feel his friend's scowl through the phone.

"Exactly what I said, idiot. I've been assigned a partner for my missions."

Naruto could hear past the anger in his friend's voice and was able to detect the distress hidden in it. "Who is it?"

"I don't know yet," Gaara muttered, irritation in his tone. "I'm supposed to meet him tomorrow."

Tomorrow. Naruto stomach dropped as he remembered his talk with Iruka. He was supposed to go back to the Sharingan building tomorrow so he could talk about _something _with his two teachers. Surely they weren't going to tell him...

"D-did they tell you why?" Naruto asked quickly.

Gaar huffed and muttered, "Yeah. They said something about too many Assassins and not enough missions. They're pairing a lot of single Assassins with a partner to fix the problem. I wouldn't be surprised if you got one."

Naruto cursed loudly and dropped his phone. He could _not _have a partner! All he'd ever known was working by himself and doing things his own way. If he had a partner, he would seriously be dragged down! He absolutely _would __not _accept it.

"_Naruto__._"

The irritated voice of Gaara quickly directed Naruto's attention back to the phone. He picked it up and placed it back against his ear.

"What are you thinking about?" Gaara demanded, reading his blonde friend like an open book.

Naruto fisted his bed sheets with his free hand and growled, "I won't accept it. I don't need a partner and I won't take one!"

"Idiot," Gaara muttered over the phone. "Do you think I'd be doing this if I had a choice? If you refuse having a partner, then you don't get any more missions."

The blonde's blood turned cold at this information. He really didn't have a choice? What if his partner was an inexperienced newbie? His mind was swimming with all the problems and worries that a partner would bring.

"Why the hell did you call and tell me this?! Now I can't sleep!"

He heard Gaara snort on the end of the line. "If you heard it anywhere else, you would overreact and do something stupid."

"Would not!"

"Idiot."

Naruto huffed when his friend hung up on him. He was used to it, though, being Gaara's way of saying bye. Naruto threw his phone onto his bedside table and smashed his face into one of his pillows. He _really _did not want to deal with this right now. All he wanted to do was go to sleep and not wake up for a few weeks. Well, he might wake up for breakfast since he'd skipped on dinner tonight but that didn't count.

As thoughts continued to toss around in his head, Naruto's body began to feel heavy. Slowly, his mind began to slow down until his thoughts were nothing but muddled bits of images and words. He finally fell asleep, but his problems would come back to him in a rush the next day.

**End ****of ****Chapter**** 1!**

**I ****know ****that ****this ****is ****a ****short ****chapter****, ****but ****that****'****s ****only ****because ****it****'****s ****the ****introduction ****chapter****! ****The ****chapters ****following ****this ****one ****will ****be ****much ****longer****!**

**(1)- ****The ****Raccoon****: ****Gaara****, ****The ****Mutt****: ****Kiba****, ****The ****Beetle****: ****Shino****, ****The ****Sloth****: ****Shikamaru****, ****The ****Swan****: ****Ino****, ****The ****Bear****: ****Choji****, ****The ****Turtle****: ****Lee****, ****The ****Rabbit****: ****Hinata****, ****and ****The ****Tiger****: ****Sakura****.**

**PLEASE ****REVIEW****! **

**The ****more ****reviews ****I ****get****, ****the ****more ****motivation ****I ****have ****to ****write ****the ****next ****chapter****! ****TRUE****STORY****! ****XD**


	2. Three Four, Open The Door

**Hey guys! :D**

**I hope all you lovelies are doing well! I'm super tired right now but I'm putting that aside to write for you guys because I love you! ****  
**

**Sorry updates are coming pretty slow. I've got an essay to write just about every night and I have to finish 1 cosplay before Halloween and then I have to finish 3 cosplays before December! *wipes sweat off of eyebrow***

**Anyways. ONWARD TO THY STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did let me just tell you. Unff.**

Naruto groaned lowly as he slid his black turtleneck on, his sore muscles screaming at him to lay back down and go to bed. It was six o'clock in the morning and he'd only ended up with about four hours of sleep. Even so, he had no choice but to get dressed and return to the Sharingan business building to see what Iruka needed to talk to him about, even though he had a pretty good idea what it was about now. Normally he would put it off until after work, but he wanted that time to hang out with his friends.

He slipped on a pair of grey jeans, groaning as his beaten muscles were stretched. At least he didn't have to put on his armor. In the daytime, Assassins have two ways they can enter the building. One being that the can dress in casual, everyday clothes and come in through the front door. The second option being that they can come in their Assassin clothing and enter through one of the building's windows. Usually Naruto chose the latter, but due to his aching muscles he was going to go with the front door.

Picking up the orange scarf that Ino made him, Naruto headed downstairs, his stomach demanding food. Walking into the kitchen, he threw the scarf on the back of a kitchen chair and headed straight for the top cabinet where he knew the ramen was. After skipping dinner last night, there was no way he was going to pass up breakfast. He pulled out a packet and set it on the counter, quickly followed by a pot. Naruto filled the pot with water and set it on the oven, turning it on so the water could start boiling and pouring the noodles in.

Naruto shivered as he went to sit down at the kitchen table, the room being colder than he would've liked. Glancing out the window, he watched as the orange and brown leaves outside fell from the trees and danced together until they disappeared past the window's edge. It was the middle of fall and winter was coming fast, much to Naruto's displeasure. He preferred warm weather, where he could go out jogging, swimming, and camping. Now he was forced to bundle up in scarves and jackets.

After a while Naruto got up to go drain the noodles and transfer them to a bowl, bringing it to the table with a pair of chopsticks and sitting back down. He ate slowly, seeing no reason to rush himself. He didn't have to be at work until eight thirty, which gave him two hours and thirty minutes. Despite not rushing, he was done eating within the next few minutes and got up to put the bowel in the sink. Now the only thing left to do was head out to the Sharingan building.

Joy.

He picked up his scarf as he made his way to the door, wrapping it firmly around his neck before picking up his bag and stepping outside, flinching as cold air attacked his face. As he began his walk to the Sharingan building, Naruto regretted his decision not to grab a jacket. Iruka had reprimanded him more than once for not dressing according to the weather. Naruto realized he should probably start listening to him, seeing as how he felt like his whole body was about to turn into a popsicle.

Naruto breathed into his hands as he walked, trying his best to keep them warm. It took him twenty minutes to get to the business building from his house, time that could easily be cut in half if he had a car. Unfortunately, most of the money he made had to be spent on paying the bills and keeping himself fed. Iruka and Kakashi helped out sometimes, like the other day when Iruka had stocked his cabinets with more ramen.

Naruto was used to the two older males looking out for him, seeing as how Iruka and Kakashi had basically filled the role of his parents his whole life. His biological parents both had been elite members of the Konoha Assassins, his father having died when he was on a high-ranking mission in Kumogakure City to kill a man named Orochimaru, having. After hearing the news of what happened, Kushina quickly made way for Kumogakure to avenge her fallen husband by killing the man responsible, which was Orochimaru himself. It was stated in the couple's will that if they were to die, Iruka would be the one to gain custody over their newborn son. Naruto had been told all of this at an early age in hopes of easing his mind and keeping him from having any mixed feelings towards his deceased parents.

Naruto thought about them sometimes, as well as what things would be like if they were still alive. Now, though, all that was on his mind was what would happen once he was in Iruka's office. After his talk with Gaara last night, his mind was buzzing with concern over possibly getting a partner. He tried to push the idea out of his mind for while, knowing it wouldn't do any good worrying about it until he actually found out what the situation was.

As the houses around him began to thin out and business buildings began to multiply, Naruto tightened his scarf around his neck and kept an eye out for a large red circle with three commas on the inside. There was no missing the building when it came into view, it being one of the tallest ones in Konoha.

Naruto continued forward as he stepped through the sliding doors, sighing in relief as warm air washed over him. He walked over to the front desk, smiling at the blonde sitting behind it as he lifted his head from a stack of papers.

"Hey, Deidara!" Naruto greeted, lying his arms on the tall black counter.

Deidara grinned, his pale blue eyes lighting up a bit. "Hey! What are you doing here so early, un? Usually you avoid this place at all costs, un!"

"Iruka said he needed to talk to me, and I really don't want to spend my afternoon here so I decided to get it over with." Naruto explained, letting out a frustrated huff.

Deidara gave him a sympathetic smile, giving Naruto the suspicion that he knew what was about to happen, and said, "Go on up, un."

Naruto gave him a cautious look before walking around the desk and making his way towards the building's private elevator. Once inside he typed in the passcode for the 19th floor, the main floor for the Assassins part of the building. In total there were 12 floors reserved specifically for Assassins, the other 18 floors being used for the actual business workers, most of them not even knowing what was in the rest of the building. With the passcode, the elevator made not other stops until it had reached its designated floor.

As he was on the way up, Naruto slipped his fox mask out of his bag and put it on. He only let a select few know what his real identity was, deciding it would be safer if he mostly kept his identity a secret.

As the elevator stopped on his designated floor, Naruto stepped out and nodded to a few Assassins that passed by. He started making his way to Iruka's office, grinning behind his mask as he walked by the Beetle, the other giving him a small wave which he gladly returned. He reached the door to his teacher's office and knocked lightly, stepping inside once he had heard a faint 'Come in!'.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei." Naruto greeted, moving to sit down in one of the seats placed in front of the desk.

Iruka looked up from a paper he'd been reading and gave the blonde a smile, sitting back in his chair. "Naruto. Thanks for coming."

Naruto nodded and sunk down in his seat, lying his arms on the armrests. "Not a problem. So...what did you want to talk to me about?"

The smile quickly dropped from Iruka's face at the other's question. He cleared his throat in discomfort, resting his arms on his desk.

"Yes, about that. I'm sure you've heard about the recent surplus of Assassin's, right?"

Naruto nodded tensely, knowing where this was going. He really wished he hadn't talked to Gaara on the phone last night.

"Well, because of this we're requiring that all single Assassins be put into teams of two that we have selected based off of skill and ability."

Naruto grit his teeth, wanting nothing more than to argue and make a statement about how he didn't need a partner. That his skills were already more advanced than most and that a partner would only slow him down. He stayed quiet, though, knowing that Iruka would simply dismiss his protest and give him a disapproving look for not listening to his superiors.

"Do you have any questions, Naruto?" Iruka asked, a little surprised at the blond's calm reaction.

Naruto pursed his lips and shook his head, digging his fingers into the arms of the chair to keep from speaking out.

"Good. Now that that's settled," the elder man began, glancing at the door behind Naruto. "You can come in now!"

Tensing at the sound of the door slowly opening, Naruto forced himself not to turn around, having a dreaded feeling in the pit of his stomach of who it would be. Naruto heard soft footsteps as the person entered the room and took a seat beside him. Finally, he turned his head to the side, having to bite his tongue in order to stay quiet. Sitting there in the seat next to him, his new partner, was that bastard with the red scarf.

"Fox, this is the Crow," Iruka nodded towards the other. "Otherwise known as-"

The Crow lifted his hand to his mask and slowly slid it to the side of his head, obviously not caring that much about his identity.

"Sasuke Uchiha." The black haired man muttered, an almost bored look in his eye that made Naruto want to kick the other square in the face. And then it clicked with him.

Uchiha. As in, one of THE UCHIHA.

Naruto cursed inwardly as he fully realized who he was being partnered with. Sasuke Uchiha was the younger brother of the man who ran and owned the whole company; Itachi Uchiha. He'd heard stories about how Sasuke had been born an Assassins prodigy, passing all classes and courses with flying colors. Not only that, but Sasuke had an insane amount of admirers, male and female both. After hearing about him, Naruto formed the opinion that he was just a spoiled brat who had gotten everything he wanted in life and thought he was all that just because his brother owned the company.

And now they were _partners. _

"Sasuke," Iruka said, gaining the attention of the two men sitting in front of him. "As I'm sure you already know, this is the Fox. He will be your new partner when you go out on missions and vice versa. I expect both of you to respect each other and learn to work together. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir." Naruto muttered, glaring down at the floor.

"Yes." Came the monotone reply from Sasuke.

Iruka smiled at the two men, glad, if not a bit surprised, to have no arguments between the two. "Excellent. If you two don't have any questions, you're dismissed."

Both men stood up at the same time, much to Naruto's irritation and left the room. On the way to the elevator, neither said a word to each other. Naruto continuously threw glances at the other as they stepped onto the elevator. It wasn't until the doors had slid shut that the raven-haired man spoke.

"Not going to take off your mask?" He asked, turning his head to stare at the other with piercing black eyes.

Naruto pursed his lips, glancing at the other through his mask. "I don't show my face to people I don't trust."

Sasuke hummed quietly, obviously not going to pursue the subject further. Knowing he can't go down to the first floor with his mask on, Naruto typed in the pass code from before and hit the button for the 10th floor, one of the unused floors of the building. Once the elevator stopped, Naruto stepped off and turned around to watch the elevator doors shut back. Sasuke stared at him as the heavy silver doors began to move, Naruto finding himself unable to look away from his gaze until the elevator doors completely shut.

Naruto shook off the weird state he'd been in from his and Sasuke's staredown and waited a minute before pressing the button for the elevator to come back up. He slipped off his mask and had just put it in his bag when the elevator returned, allowing him to step inside and press the button for the main floor. Naruto was relieved to find that Sasuke was gone by the time he reached the lobby, and stepped off the elevator. As he began walking towards the front door he sent a wave Deidara's way.

"See you later, Deidara!"

The other blonde looked up from some papers he was reading and smiled brightly. "Later Naruto, un!"

Naruto left the building, not in as bad a mood as he thought he would have been, and headed for the restaurant. He had to walk for about fifteen minutes before the small red brick building he was looking for came into view. He pushed through the front glass doors and immediately caught sight of his friend Ino waiting tables, both exchanging small waves before Naruto scurried in through the kitchen and back to the locker room. Naruto went to his locker and tossed his stuff inside before changing out of his clothes and putting on his uniform; a black polo, black slacks, and a white apron. Once he was finished dressing, Naruto went back into the kitchen and clocked in before seeking out Gaara. He found the redhead a minute later, cooking away at one of the stoves and making scrambled eggs.

"Hey, Gaara." Naruto greeted, stopping next to the smaller man.

Gaara didn't look up as he replied, his eyes trained on the eggs. "How'd it go?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling. "...I got partnered with the big man's younger brother."

At that, Gaara paused and turned his head a bit to stare at his blonde friend. "Uchiha?"

After receiving a small nod of confirmation, the redhead turned his head back to continue working on the eggs. "...I'll be meeting my partner after work."

Naruto nodded and gave his friend a small sympathetic pat on the back. "Good luck." He said before turning around and leaving the kitchen, ready to get started on waiting tables.

**~~~AN ASSASSIN'S LUST~~~**

_Earlier that day_

Sasuke Uchiha sat in front of his brother's desk, the clock resting on it reading 5:15a.m. as his black eyes clashed with the older man's red ones. They sat in silence as they fought out one of their common Uchiha staredowns. After a good five minutes of nothing but silence, Itachi finally spoke.

"Sasuke," he began, laying his elbows on his desk and lacing his fingers together. "Do you know why I wanted to see you?"

The younger Uchiha snorted quietly at his brother's question, as if it was foolish of him to even ask.

"I'm assuming it has something to do with the current amount of Assassins that keep getting partners."

Itachi smiled inwardly at his brother spot-on deduction. Of course, his outward expression didn't change at all. Anything else would simply be un-Uchiha.

"That's exactly why I called you in," Itachi confirmed, reaching down and opening one of the drawers of his desk. "You will also be receiving a partner, Sasuke. I picked them out myself."

Sasuke's face hardened at the information but remained silent, knowing it was not his place to argue. He raised an eyebrow as Itachi pulled out a thick manila envelope and slid it across the desk to him. He picked it up and opened it, taking a peek inside. Sasuke frowned in confusion as the first thing he noticed was a picture of a blue eyed, blonde headed man with three thin black scars on each cheek. Behind it were more pictures and what looked to be information sheets. Sasuke looked up at his brother, the unspoken question being obvious.

Itachi leaned back in his seat, resting his arms on the armrests. "That, Sasuke, is the person you will be partnered with. I want you to take that folder home and read over it carefully. That young man is a very..." the raven haired man paused for a moment, carefully thinking about how to word it. "_Special _person. I can already promise you that it will be rather difficult to get along with him, but I expect you to do your best and at least put forth the effort in cooperating with him."

Curious about what exactly his brother meant by his partner being a 'special person', Sasuke opened his mouth to ask but quickly closed it back, deciding that Itachi would just deny him an answer anyways. Sasuke closed the envelope and stood up, carefully tucking it under his arm. He left his brother's office and made his way towards the elevator, planning to thoroughly read through the folder once he got home.

**End of Chapter 2!**

**Sorry it took so long to get it done but I think I've worked out a system to where I'll be able to get the chapters of all my stories completed faster! :)**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
